The Internet provides a broad array of information resources that may be of interest to users. Because the quantity of information is so great, and the number of locations where such information is hosted, a large number of information search and retrieval services have evolved. Such services typically provide interfaces which allow users to issue queries to retrieve information of interest to the users. Ideally, search results should reflect the intent of the user issuing the query.